film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrift
Adrift is a 2018 film starring Shailene Woodley and Sam Claflin, directed by Baltasar Kormákur, written by Aaron Kandell, Jordan Kandell and David Branson Smith and produced by Kandell, Kandell, Kormákur and Woodley. Plot The film begins with Tami awakening on the sailing yacht Hazaña after being unconscious. She searches the crippled yacht in hopes of finding her fiancé Richard and realizes he has been swept overboard in a catastrophic hurricane. Tami screams in anguish and it is revealed that she is all alone, with no ships or land in sight. Five months before the hurricane, Tami arrives in Tahiti on board the schooner Sofia and meets Richard Sharp, a British sailor. Richard invites Tami for dinner aboard his boat Mayaluga. During dinner, Richard reveals that he has experienced hallucinations after days at sea. Stranded on the Hazaña, Tami finds that all electronic devices have been ruined by water damage, preventing her from making distress calls. She spots the lost dinghy with Richard clinging to it and tries to sail the ship towards him but to no avail. After falling off the yacht and almost drowning, she has no choice but to make repairs to the ship in order to get it moving. She makes a makeshift sail using a broken pole and a storm jib (a triangular sail), and a pump to prevent the cabin from flooding, then makes her way toward Richard. After saving him, Tami realizes that Richard has broken ribs and a shattered right shin. While searching for food supplies, she discovers that she has a severe head injury and stitches the wound with a sail needle and thread. Shortly before they embarked on the ill-fated trip, Tami and Richard bumped into Peter and Christine Crompton, owners of the Hazaña, a luxury Trintella 44 yacht. The Cromptons offered Richard $10,000 and a return first-class ticket back to Tahiti to help them sail Hazaña to San Diego, California. Richard accepted the offer, with a condition that Tami come along. He proposed to Tami with a handmade ring, which she accepted. Tami decides to change course to Hawaii. She sees a tanker heading straight for the Hazaña and fires multiple flares for their attention but the ship sails right past them. Tami realises she has been hallucinating. Richard begins to suffer from high fever but reminds Tami that the sky was red, which signifies a storm. Tami prepares by creating a makeshift shelter. Shortly before the hurricane struck, Tami and Richard received news of the impending Hurricane Raymond but decided to continue to San Diego anyway. When the storm hit, Tami tries to radio for help but to no avail. The storm altered course and the yacht entered the eye of the storm. Richard and Tami had no choice but to lower the sails to prevent the boat from tipping over. Tami almost fell off the yacht after the boat hit turbulent waves. Richard professed his love for her and demanded that she go below where she would be safer. Hazaña was repeatedly flipped after encountering a rogue wave. Tami was thrown about, thus suffering her head injury, and Richard was thrown overboard when he was knocked unconscious by the mast and his safety harness broke. He slowly sank into the ocean while the Hazaña flipped, and floated back to the surface thereafter. Presently Tami realizes the injured Richard on board the Hazaña is nothing but a hallucination, and she surrenders to the reality that Richard has been lost at sea. Tami then sees a Japanese research vessel in the distance and fires two flares. The vessel heads towards Tami, rescuing her. Tami returns to Tahiti after recovering and visits Richard's boat, bursting into tears after seeing the photos of Richard and herself. She then goes to the beach with a frangipani flower, places her engagement ring around the flower, and lets it go in the water. It is revealed in the credits that Richard Sharp was swept overboard and never found; Tami Oldham was all alone aboard the Hazaña for 41 days and that she continues to sail to date. __FORCETOC__ Category:2018 films Category:June 2018 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Hongkonger films Category:Icelandic films Category:American films